Tracey's Close Call
by Rebecca Cage
Summary: When a day of fun turns tragic for Tracey and Carla, she is in a horrifying position. Can Carla hold it together for the man she loves? What will become of Tracey and what of their upcoming wedding? Please R&R! Chapter 4 up!
1. A Serious Accident

Tracey's Close Call  
  
Chapter 1: Serious Accident  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day in Pallet Town and the spring flowers were very much in bloom. Tracey had finished his research with Professor Oak that day and now he and Carla were outside in front of the lab playing with Tracey's Pokemon.  
"This is a beautiful day. Spring is my favorite time of year." Carla said as she stretched out on the grass and let the sun warm her face.  
"Yeah. Spring really is beautiful. It symbolizes the awakening of life. I mean, the flowers start to bloom, the birds come back and the leaves come back on the trees." Tracey smiled as he saw Marill and Buddy playing keep away with Venonat while Scyther snoozed in the sun nearby.  
"It sure looks like the Pokemon are having a good time. They seem to really like it outside."  
"They sure do. I'm glad that it was warm enough today for us to be able to spend the afternoon outside. I don't know about you but if we had another cold day I was going to go stir crazy."  
"I think I'm going to play catch with the Pokemon. That way I can move around a little bit."  
Then Tracey grabbed a tennis ball out of his backpack and threw it across the yard, watching in amusement as the Pokemon all went for it and began wrestling for it. This resulted in the ball rolling free and going into the street.  
"Growlithe growl!" (I'll get it!) Buddy shouted and ran after the ball.  
"No! Buddy, come back here!" Tracey exclaimed as he jumped up and raced after Buddy. He was so engrossed in trying to get Buddy out of the street that he didn't even notice the car that came flying around the corner.  
"Watch out!" Carla screamed but it was too late. Just as Tracey got Buddy to safety the car slammed into Tracey before he could get out of the way. The driver couldn't stop in time. The impact of the crash sent Tracey flying through the air about fifty feet. As soon as Carla got over the shock she turned around and ran into the lab to call for help.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Help!" Carla screamed as she blasted through the door of the lab, out of breath and in a complete panic.  
"Carla? What in the world is the matter?" Delia asked as she and Professor Oak came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Tracey was trying to get Buddy out of the street and a car came flying around the corner and Tracey was hit! He's seriously hurt!" Carla was in such a panic that she was almost incoherent.  
"Oh, God! Delia, call and get an ambulance here now. Carla, I'll come outside with you and see if there's something we can do for Tracey until the ambulance gets here."  
"Right." Carla said as she turned and bolted out the door, followed closely by Professor Oak as Delia ran into the kitchen to call 911.  
"911, what is your emergency?" A dispatcher asked.  
"Yes, this is Delia Oak. We need an ambulance out to the Oak lab immediately. My husband's assistant was just struck by a car. Please hurry." Delia said as calmly as she possibly could.  
"Okay. I've already got an ambulance dispatched. They should be there very shortly."  
"Thank you so much." Delia then broke the connection and went outside to see how she could help.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the meantime, Carla and Professor Oak arrived at Tracey's side. The driver of the car who hit Tracey was standing in the road in total shock, trying to direct cars around the injured young man to keep him from being struck again and injured further.  
"Tracey. I'm right here sweetheart. Please don't leave me." Carla cried as she bent down and took Tracey's hand. Seeing him in the condition he was in hit Carla in the pit of the stomach like a brick. Tracey had a large cut on his head and he was lying in a pool of blood.  
"What happened here?" Professor Oak calmly asked the terrified man standing beside Tracey's unconscious body in the road.  
"I didn't even see anyone standing in the road. I came around the corner and by the time I saw him standing there it was too late. I tried to stop but I just couldn't. If only I hadn't been going so fast then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry."  
"Well, there's no time to worry about that now. Let's just hope the paramedics can get him to the hospital before it's too late." As soon as Professor Oak had spoken those words, the ambulance came roaring around the corner onto the scene as Delia came running down from the house.  
"Is the ambulance here yet?" Delia asked breathlessly.  
"They just pulled up along with a police car."  
"What happened here?" The paramedic asked. He was hoping that someone had seen something.  
"He was trying to get his Growlithe out of the street and as he did that car over there came flying around the corner and hit him." Carla explained shakily as the officer went over to get a statement from the driver of the car that hit Tracey.  
"How's he doing?" Professor Oak asked anxiously.  
"This young man is lucky to even be alive because judging from those skid marks that guy had to have been going pretty fast. So the good news is that he's alive but the bad news is that he is severely injured. We know that he's in a coma but we won't know anymore about his injuries until we can get him to the hospital."  
As the paramedics went to prepare Tracey for transport to the hospital, Buddy stood protectively by his fallen master's side and began growling menacingly. They had managed to get the other three distressed Pokemon to go back into their Pokeballs but Buddy had refused to go inside. Carla stepped forward and scooped the Pokemon up into her arms and held him as Delia pulled her back out of the way while Buddy continued to growl at the paramedics.  
"I can't believe that this is actually happening. It all seems like a bad nightmare." Carla cried as she held Buddy tighter against her.  
"Okay. We're ready. Only one person can ride with him to the hospital. Who is going to come with us?"  
"I will. I'm his fiancé. He needs me to be with him."  
"Right. Let's get moving. Every second counts right now. The sooner we get him to the hospital, the better the chances for a good outcome."  
Then Carla handed Buddy over to Delia as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with Tracey and they took off for the hospital in Viridian City. 


	2. Call To Action

Chapter 2: Call To Action  
  
In the ambulance on the way to the hospital, the paramedics worked feverishly trying to stabilize Tracey's condition. It was very upsetting to Carla to see Tracey in such bad shape. It had been just that morning that they had been looking over some things in the process of planning their wedding and now Tracey was fighting for his life. Carla hoped that she would wake up and all of this would be a bad dream.  
"How's he doing?" Carla asked.  
"I'm not going to lie to you. He's in pretty rough shape. The sooner we get him into the emergency room and they can get a better idea of his injuries, the better chance he has of making a full recovery. The longer he's in a coma, the more danger he could be in."  
"Thank you for being honest with me."  
"Personally, I think the best thing this young man has going for him is that he has a beautiful young woman to stay by his side through whatever happens. My thought is that love is the best medicine."  
"Well, he's got plenty of that." Carla said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The other paramedic, in the meantime, got on the radio to the hospital to let them know to be ready for the ambulance.  
"We need doctors to be awaiting our arrival. We've got a young man who was hit by a car. He's in a coma and his condition is critical. Time is of the essence here."  
"Your call is acknowledged. We'll have a medical team waiting when you get here." A young doctor said  
"Okay, we need as many people as we can get to meet an incoming ambulance. We have a critical case of a motor vehicle versus a pedestrian. The patient is in a coma so we need to move quick as soon as the ambulance gets here."  
With that the team of doctors and nurses scrambled to action to meet the incoming ambulance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Here we are."  
"Thank God. Now Tracey can get the help he needs." Carla sighed.  
"The doctors will do everything they can for him." The paramedic reassured her again.  
As soon as the ambulance pulled into the emergency entrance to the hospital, a team of twenty doctors and nurses rushed out of the doors and as soon as the paramedics loaded Tracey out of the ambulance they immediately rushed him into the emergency room while Carla watched helplessly.  
When Carla tried to go with Tracey, a kindly looking older woman who was a nurse stopped her short. This upset Carla even more that she was being kept away from Tracey when he needed her the most.  
"I'm sorry but you can't go with him. The doctors need room to work on him. You'll have to stay in the waiting room. Come with me, dear." The nurse led Carla to a small waiting room and got her a cup of water.  
"Thank you." Carla said shakily.  
"You're welcome. Do you have anyone with you?"  
"Not yet. My fiancé's employer and his wife were following the ambulance. They should be in here in a few minutes. I really appreciate your kindness. It helps a lot in a time like this."  
"It's my job to help people in your situation. I try to make people realize that they aren't alone and that someone cares." The nurse said softly.  
"It really means a lot to me." Carla whispered with tears in her eyes.  
"Well, I need to get back to the desk now. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."  
"Thank you very much. I'll do that."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as they found a place to park their car, Delia and Professor Oak rushed into the hospital to be there for Carla. This was a very terrible situation and the girl didn't need to be alone right now.  
"I hope that the doctors are able to help Tracey." Delia said quietly.  
"So do I. I'm worried about Carla as well. This can't be easy for her. Plus the fact that she saw what happened when Tracey was hit. I can't imagine what she must be going through right now. Just this morning they were working on planning their wedding and now this happens. Fate is so cruel sometimes." Professor Oak agreed sadly.  
When the couple got into the emergency room, they started looking for Carla. Since she was nowhere in sight, they decided to ask if the desk nurse had seen her.  
"Excuse me, ma'am."  
"Yes, how can I help you?" The nurse replied.  
"My assistant was just brought in here by ambulance. We were wondering if you might have seen his fiancé. She's about my wife's height and has long blonde hair. Have you seen her?" Professor Oak asked.  
"I sure have. When her fiancé was admitted she was upset when she couldn't be with him. I took her to the waiting room down the hall. It's the second door on the right."  
"Thank you very much." Delia said as she and Professor Oak headed down the hallway to the waiting room the nurse had indicated. When they got there they found Carla sitting on one of the couches with a pained expression on her face.  
"Carla, have you heard anything on Tracey's condition?"  
"Not yet. I wish someone would let me know what we're up against, no matter how bad it is. I can't take this not knowing."  
"I'm sure that someone will tell us something as soon as they know the extent of Tracey's injuries. Just try to stay calm. If you get upset, then you won't be able to do Tracey any good at all and you're love for him is what he really needs right now." Professor Oak reasoned softly.  
"I know. On the way to the hospital, the paramedic told me that the best thing that Tracey has going for him is having me here for him. Then he told me that he believes that love is the best medicine." Carla said and managed a weak smile.  
"What we need to do right now is have faith that everything will be okay. Tracey has youth working on his side and he is a very strong person. He's come through everything that has ever come his way before so we have to believe that this situation won't be any different." Delia said.  
"It's really hard to believe that just this morning Tracey and I were looking at ideas for places to hold our wedding and now he's in there fighting for his life. I wish I would wake up with him next to me and have this all have been a bad nightmare. I want him to hold me and tell me that everything is okay." Carla whispered with tears in her eyes. She was using all the strength that she had not to break down crying.  
Just then a doctor came and approached them to give them an update on Tracey's condition. When Carla saw the look on his face her heart sank. The look on the doctor's face indicated that things weren't good. She just held the arms of the chair she was sitting in and braced herself for what he was about to say.  
"Hi. My name is Dr. Tom Wilson. We've examined Tracey and gotten a better idea of his injuries. He has several fractured ribs and one of them has punctured a lung. We're going to need to go in and operate on that and also to repair his leg that was badly broken. I don't think that he'll lose his leg but it will take some work to repair it. The good news is that we did a CAT scan and it showed that he doesn't have any swelling on his brain. I think he's very lucky there. We're getting ready to go into surgery right now so I'm going to have to get back. I'll come and let you know as soon as the surgery is over and let you know when you can see him."  
"Thank you."  
Carla just sat there for the longest time and let the terrible knowledge sink in that this was actually happening. She finally allowed her emotions to get the better of her and she began to cry as she wished she could be with Tracey when he really needed her. 


	3. Rallying Support

Chapter 3: Rallying Support  
  
As soon as the doctor had left the room, Delia went to comfort Carla, who sat in a chair in the corner of the waiting room crying softly. It was hard for her to see Carla so upset.  
"I know this is hard for you, dear. This is a terrible situation. Just know that you aren't alone. We're going to stay here with you through this whole thing." Delia said softly as she put a comforting arm around Carla.  
"Thanks, Delia. Oh my gosh. I just realized that I am going to need to call Tracey's family. They're going to need to know what's going on." Carla realized.  
"Why don't you go and find a telephone. Delia and I will stay here and if anything happens I'll come and find you."  
"I guess I'll do that. It's not something that I'm looking forward to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Carla finally found a telephone and went about the difficult task of notifying Tracey's family that he had been in an accident. She knew this was going to be hard for them, especially coming only seven months after Tracey's mother died.  
At the Sketchit home on Pinkin Island, things were seeming to shape into a pretty normal day. Little did they know that within a few moments, as the result of a phone call, that would all drastically change.  
"Hello." Bobby said as he answered the phone. "Oh hi, Carla."  
"Bobby, may I please talk to your father. It's really urgent that I talk to him right now." Carla said shakily.  
"Sure." Bobby turned to head down the hallway. "Dad! Telephone!"  
"Who is it?" Ray asked his youngest son.  
"It's Carla. She seemed upset and said it was urgent."  
"Carla. What is it? Is something the matter?" Ray asked when he saw the look on Carla's face.  
"Ray, I'm not sure how to tell you this but Tracey has been in a serious accident."  
"An accident! What happened?" Ray exclaimed.  
"We were outside playing with the Pokemon this afternoon and when Tracey was trying to get Buddy out of the street a car came flying around the corner and hit him. He's in surgery right now. He was in a coma when they brought him in. We're at the hospital in Viridian City. How soon can you get here?" Carla explained as calmly as possible.  
"I'll get the first flight out and we can be there in the morning. We can't lose Tracey too." Ray said in shock.  
"I'm not going to let that happen." Carla said as she cut the connection, realizing that there may be nothing she could do.  
When Ray hung up with Carla he had to find a way to tell his children what had happened to their older brother.  
"Bobby! Evelyn! Can you two come in here right now please?"  
"What's the matter, Dad? What did Carla say?" Bobby asked as soon as he reentered the room and saw the look in his father's eyes. Evelyn just stood there looking terrified.  
"We're going to need to take the next flight to Viridian City. Tracey has been in a serious accident. He was hit by a car this afternoon."  
"Oh my God!" Bobby exclaimed.  
"No. We can't lose Tracey too. He has to hang on." Evelyn cried.  
"Hurry and go pack some things while I call and try to get us a flight." Ray said as Evelyn and Bobby ran down the hall to their bedrooms. He hoped that they wouldn't lose their brother when they hadn't completely gotten over their mother's death.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in Viridian City, Carla arrived back in the waiting room after calling Tracey's family. Delia and Professor Oak were sitting there in silence waiting for her return. They both looked up when they heard her.  
"Any news?" Carla asked.  
"Not yet. Did you get hold of Tracey's family?" Professor Oak asked.  
"Yes. They're on the next flight here and they'll be here in the morning. That was the hardest call that I'll ever have to make."  
"I understand how they feel. I remember how helpless I felt the day I heard that Ash had been taken to the hospital. It was the worst feeling in the world. Which reminds me, I called and checked the messages at the lab and there was a message from Ash. Apparently he and Misty heard all the commotion from the accident. I was wondering if you wanted me to call them or do you want to?" Delia said.  
"I guess I'd better do it. Tracey's my fiancé so it's my responsibility."  
"Here, you can use my cell phone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the Ketchum house, Ash and Misty were still wondering what in the world they had heard earlier. Misty had just managed to get Aurora back to sleep when the phone rang. Ash immediately rushed to answer it to keep it from waking the baby again.  
"Hello. Carla! Did you see what happened earlier? We heard the ambulances and police cars. It was so loud that it woke the baby up." Ash said and stopped when he saw the tears in Carla's eyes. "What is it?"  
"It's Tracey. He was in a serious accident earlier this afternoon. A car hit him while he was trying to get Buddy out of the street. That was all the commotion you heard."  
"Oh no. How bad is it?" Ash asked as Misty came up behind him.  
"He's in surgery right now. He was in a coma when they brought him in and he has some internal injuries. We don't know anything else right now. Can you and Misty get here soon? He needs as much support as he can possibly get. I've already called Tracey's family and they'll be here tomorrow." Carla explained.  
"Give us some time to find a babysitter for Aurora and we'll be right over there. Where are you?"  
"We're in Viridian City. Can you call Brock and Angelica and let them know what's going on?"  
"Sure. Hang in there, Carla. Support is on its way." Ash said as he cut the connection.  
"What happened, Ash?" Misty asked startled.  
"We need to see if we can get the babysitter to take care of Aurora for a while. Apparently that commotion we heard earlier was because Tracey was in an accident. He was hit by a car and he's in pretty bad shape. Carla said that he's in a coma and they've got him in surgery now. She also wants us to call Brock and Angelica and let them know what happened. We need to get there as soon as possible. She's going to need all the support she can get."  
"Oh my God. I had no idea. You call Brock and Angelica and I'll use the cell phone to call the sitter for the baby." Misty said in shock as she hurried into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the Pewter City Gym, Brock and Angelica were sitting down watching some television after Brock's last gym battle of the day when the telephone rang. Brock got up and crossed the room to answer the phone.  
"Pewter Gym. Oh, hey Ash." Brock greeted. When he saw the look on Ash's face, Brock's smile faded. "What's the matter? There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?"  
"No. Aurora's fine but we do have a problem. There was an accident at Professor Oak's place earlier this afternoon." Ash began.  
"Yeah. We heard about that on the news a minute ago but there wasn't a lot of information. What happened?"  
"Well, Tracey was hit by a car. He was trying to get one of his Pokemon out of the street and a car that was going way too fast came around the corner and hit him. He's at the hospital in Viridian. Carla just called and told us. She said that he's in surgery right now and that he's in a coma. That's all she knows right now. She needs all the support that she can get. Misty and I are going to go right over as soon as we can get a sitter for the baby."  
"We'll head over there right now. We're a little closer than you are so we can see if there's anything we can do to help."  
  
"Okay. Hurry over there and we'll be not far behind you. Bye." Ash said quickly as he broke the connection.  
"Angelica! Honey, we have to go!' Brock called.  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Angelica looked at her husband, startled.  
"That was Ash. He said that there was an accident at Professor Oak's lab this afternoon. Tracey was hit by a speeding car. He's in Viridian at the hospital. Ash said that Carla told them that he's in a coma and they have him in surgery at the moment. We need to get over there now." Brock explained.  
"Oh my God! Carla must be completely freaked out. Let's go. She'll need support from her friends. I can't imagine ever being in her position." Then Brock and Angelica closed the Gym and hurried out on their way to Viridian City.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in Pallet Town, Ash was in a complete state of shock. He couldn't believe what was happening. Just then Misty came running in from the kitchen.  
"Hey. Did you get a sitter?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah. Mrs. Jones is on her way. She said she'd stay with Aurora as long as we needed her to. She should be here soon." Misty confirmed.  
"Good. I can't believe this is actually happening, Mist. I mean, Tracey's a young guy. Too young to be fighting for his life. Why do terrible things have to happen to such good people?" Ash said angrily, slamming his fist on the table.  
"I don't understand it anymore than you do. I just wish that we were capable of turning back time and making this whole thing never happen." Misty said as the doorbell rang. "That's the sitter."  
Misty opened the door for Mrs. Jones. She was a kindly older woman, a widow, who was always willing to help out her neighbors whenever she could. She was especially fond of Ash and Misty because they were very kind to her when her husband died.  
"Thank you for coming over so fast, Mrs. Jones." Ash said as he came to the door behind Misty.  
"It's really no problem at all, Ash. I like taking care of children and Aurora is such a sweetheart. I just wish that I were here under better circumstances. Misty told me about your friend. I pray that he makes it through okay."  
"So do we. You have our cell phone number in case you need anything. The baby's formula is in the refrigerator and you can help yourself to a sandwich or something if you get hungry. We'll call and check up on Aurora a little bit later. We really have to get going." Ash explained and then he and Misty rushed out to their car and headed for Viridian City Hospital to be there for their friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at Viridian City Hospital, Carla was pacing the floor waiting for someone to tell her that Tracey was out of surgery and that she could be with him. She was just about to go out of her mind when she heard a friendly voice call out to her.  
"Carla! Are you okay? We heard about what happened." Angelica asked as she rushed to give Carla a hug.  
"I'm as well as I can be. I hope Tracey comes out of surgery soon so I can be with him. You know, I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up any minute and this will all have been a bad dream." Carla answered quietly as Brock went to talk to Professor Oak.  
"How's she holding up?" Brock asked.  
"She's in shock. I don't think it's really hit her yet what's happened. She was there when Tracey was hit." Professor Oak explained sadly.  
"Oh my gosh. I didn't know that. No wonder she's in shock. Her fiancé is fighting for his life and she watched the whole thing happen. I can't even imagine being in her position."  
"I know. I just hope that we find something out soon. She's about to go nuts not knowing if Tracey's hanging in there and not being able to be with him. I can understand how she feels. I wish I could give her the answers she needs but I'm no doctor."  
"Right now I think it's good for Carla to have all these people around to support her. It important that she knows that she isn't alone in this." Delia said.  
"I think so too. This has got to be absolutely terrifying for her. The more support she has, the better." Brock agreed.  
"So have you heard anything about Tracey's condition yet?" Angelica asked.  
"We haven't heard a thing and it's been an hour and a half. I mean, are things worse than the doctor told us? I'm really getting scared because this is a terrible situation and there isn't a thing that I can do about it." Carla cried.  
"Honey, it's okay to be scared. I remember the time that Brock was in the hospital. I was terrified. The only thing I wanted was to be there for him and have someone tell me that everything was okay. I know how you must be feeling right now."  
"Did anyone tell you that I was standing there when Tracey was hit? I saw the entire thing. It was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen in my life. I'll probably have nightmares about it forever."  
"Oh my gosh. I had no idea. I wish I had the ability to make this whole thing go away for you but I really can't. I'd give anything if I could." Angelica said softly.  
"I know. I appreciate that though, Angelica. Thank you." Carla whispered as Angelica gave her a hug.  
Fifteen minutes later the silence was broken as Ash and Misty came rushing into the room. They were concerned about Carla and eager to hear any news of Tracey's condition.  
"Hey. Carla, how are you holding up? Any news on Tracey?" Ash asked.  
"I'm doing as well as I can be. I'm a little frustrated because no one will tell me anything. My fiancé is in surgery fighting for his life and it's like I don't even exist."  
"I understand how you feel. Remember that we were in a situation not too unlike this one not all that long ago. Granted it wasn't as tragic but it was very similar. I remember that I got rather upset when no one would tell me anything. Honey, what you have to realize is that they're doing what they need to do to save Tracey's life. They'll tell you something as soon as they possibly can." Misty said softly as she took Carla by the hand.  
"Your friend is right. You should listen to her." Dr. Wilson said from the doorway. Everyone turned and looked at the man with expectation and fear on their faces. 


	4. Bedside Vigil

Chapter 4: Bedside Vigil  
  
When Dr. Wilson entered the room, he approached Carla and sat down in the chair across from her.  
"How's Tracey doing?" Carla asked nervously.  
"We managed to fix the hole in his lung and we were able to repair the damage to his leg. At one point it didn't look like he would even survive the surgery. It was touch and go for a while but your fiancé is definitely a fighter. He's still in a coma, though. That's the main thing that worries me right now. We've moved him into recovery right now and in an hour we're going to move him up to intensive care."  
"When can I see him?"  
"Well no one is allowed in recovery by hospital policy but once we get him in a room you can all see him. I think it will be good for Tracey to know that there are people around who care about him. Even though a patient is in a coma, they can still hear and sense things around them. I promise that I'll come and let you know as soon as you can see him." Dr. Wilson said reassuringly.  
"Thank you." Professor Oak said as the doctor turned and walked away.  
"Carla, are you okay?" Ash asked.  
"I can't believe that this is really happening. Tracey doesn't deserve any of this. I hate the man who did this to him. If that guy knew how to drive then none of this would have ever happened. Life is so unfair." Carla said and then started crying. Misty and Angelica immediately went to their friend's side.  
"Nobody did this on purpose. It was just a terrible accident. I don't know why this had to happen and I'd give anything if one of us could undo it. Right now though we need to focus our energy on getting Tracey better. He needs all of the strength we can give him now." Misty whispered.  
"Misty's right. I'm sure the person who was driving that car feels terrible about what happened. I also agree that you can't spend your energy being angry and bitter. That kind of attitude isn't going to do Tracey any good. He needs you to be strong for him." Angelica agreed as she gave Carla a hug.  
"I guess you're right. I shouldn't be so bitter. I know that what happened was an accident and it wasn't done intentionally. I guess it's all just finally catching up to me. It was so hard to stand there and watch everything happen and not be able to do a thing about it. I called out to Tracey when I saw the car coming but he didn't hear me. I think if I had been louder then I maybe could have saved him."  
"This wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done even if you had screamed loud enough to break the sound barrier. That car was going way too fast. There was no way Tracey could have gotten out of the way in time. You can't blame yourself for what happened." Brock reasoned.  
"I know. I just wish that there were some way that I could go back in time and erase what happened. This is by far the worst day of my life. The thing that upsets me the most is that I'm still being kept away from Tracey when he needs me more than ever. If I could just be with him and hold his hand it might give him an incentive to get better, knowing that he has someone waiting for him that loves him. My love has got to pull him through this. I can't lose my whole world."  
"You can't think like that. One thing that Tracey has working on his side is that he's a young man. He's bound to be able to bounce back from this faster than say an older person would. The one thing that you absolutely can't do is lose hope. If you do that then Tracey could very well die. You have to believe that he has what it takes to pull through this." Ash said firmly.  
"Ash is right. When he was in the hospital not too long ago, the thing that helped Ash recover was that Misty believed that he would. Even though she was scared, she never once lost hope that things would work out okay. You have got to try and be strong because Tracey really needs your strength right now." Professor Oak agreed.  
"You're right. It's just that not being able to be with Tracey is stirring up all of these terrible thoughts in my mind. I know I shouldn't think like that but I really can't help it. I wish that I were in Tracey's place right now so he wouldn't have to go through this." Carla said quietly.  
"I understand how you feel, dear." Delia began as she sat beside Carla and put an arm around her shoulders. "I remember the day I came home from shopping and found out Ash was in the hospital. Then when we found out that he needed a liver transplant it was an even worse feeling. I just wanted to be able to tell him that everything was going to be okay and more than anything I just wanted to be able to do it all for him. It's only natural to feel like that when someone you love very much is in danger. I know this situation is traumatic and upsetting but you need to remember that you have to be calm. Tracey needs you right now and you won't be any good to him if you have a breakdown."  
"Yeah, you're right. I know that Tracey would tell me to stay calm and be strong if he were able to right now. The paramedic on the way to the hospital did tell me that he thought love is the best medicine and my love for Tracey is never ending. I know that will bring him through this."  
"That's the spirit. Keep up the faith in your love for Tracey. It can pull you both through this." Brock said.  
The next thirty minutes were full of tense waiting. Carla wanted nothing more than to just be by Tracey's side. She knew that having her there would give him reason to come out of the coma. It seemed like forever before Dr. Wilson came back to the waiting room to talk to her again.  
"We've got Tracey moved to a room in the ICU. Before I take you to see him I need to tell you what to expect. Tracey is going to look in pretty rough shape. We've got him hooked to a few machines that are monitoring his vital signs and he's on a respirator to help him breathe until the damage to his lung heals. But you don't have to be afraid to touch him. Physical contact is beneficial. Now that I've told you that, Carla if you'll follow me I'll take you to be with Tracey. Your friends will have to wait for a little while." Dr. Wilson said as Carla followed him down the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as she reached Tracey's hospital room, Carla was filled with an intense sense of fear and foreboding. She was so nervous in fact that she jumped when Dr. Wilson spoke to her.  
"I'm going to let you go inside now. Remember what I told you back in the waiting room. I'll be by to check on Tracey a little later. Make sure to let me or the nurse on duty know if you need anything or have any questions."  
"I will. Thank you."  
When Carla entered Tracey's room, her heart sank to the floor. Tracey was hooked to a sea of tubes and wires connected to several beeping, flashing monitors. There was a tube from the respirator coming from his mouth and he looked pale as a ghost. Carla approached the bed and carefully took Tracey's hand, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Tracey's eyes were closed and he looked as if he were sleeping. It tore her heart out to see him in this condition.  
"Tracey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. You really need to wake up. Remember we have a wedding to finish planning. I need your help. I can't do it by myself. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. If I could do this for you I would. You really don't deserve this. Please come back to me. I love you so much." Carla whispered. She had hoped that her voice would make a difference but Tracey's eyes remained closed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in the waiting room, all in the group were trying to process all that had happened so far. Delia and Professor Oak were sitting in silence, Misty and Angelica had gone to the cafeteria after some sodas and Ash and Brock were standing in the corner of the room talking.  
"Do you know what I was just thinking about, Brock?" Ash said.  
"No. What were you thinking?" Brock asked.  
"I was just thinking about the time that we met that Celebi that was able to travel back and forth through time. If only we had a Celebi now we could travel back in time to this afternoon and warn Tracey or slow down that car or something. This never should have happened."  
"Yeah, I know. Celebi would be pretty convenient right about now. Too bad the one we saw in Johto was the only one in existence." Brock agreed.  
"The one thing that I can never seem to figure out is why bad things happen to such good people. I mean, Tracey would never do anything to harm anyone and he's in a coma, fighting for his very life while there are murderers and other criminals that are running the streets in perfect health. It just doesn't make sense to me. I just wish there were something I could do to make this whole thing better."  
"I don't understand this anymore than you do, Ash. But there is nothing any of us can do to make this better. You're a Pokemon master but you aren't all powerful. The only thing we can do is be here for Carla and Tracey and hope for the best outcome."  
"I know I'm not all powerful but I sure wish that I was." Ash said in frustration and Brock just shook his head.  
"What were you guys talking about? It seemed pretty serious." Misty asked as she and Angelica approached the two and gave them some sodas.  
"We were just talking about how amazingly unfair this whole situation is. Also we were thinking about the time we met that Celebi when we were traveling in Johto and wishing that we had one now. Thanks for the sodas." Ash said quietly.  
"You're welcome. Celebi?" Angelica asked, confused.  
"Well, back when we were traveling in Johto a few years ago we came across a Pokemon called Celebi. Celebi was a very unique Pokemon in that it could travel back and forth through time. It's also the only one in existence. Ash was thinking that it could go back in time and erase all of this." Brock explained.  
"Oh. I understand."  
"But Brock told me that the only thing that we can do is be here for Carla and Tracey. We need to be positive and hope for the best." Ash said. Then they were all quiet, sipping at their sodas while they wondered what was going on down the hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back in Tracey's room, Carla was going through an emotional turmoil. She just wished with all of her heart that Tracey would open his eyes and tell her that everything was okay. Then she leaned over and kissed Tracey's forehead, being careful not to dislodge the bandage that was over his left eye.  
"You've got to come out of this honey. Things were not supposed to happen this way. I wish that I were able to turn back time and make this have never happened. There's nothing that I wouldn't give to have you open your eyes and smile at me. You just have to fight. Fight to come back to me, fight to come back to us. There are so many people here for you right now who care a lot about you." Carla whispered. It really upset her because she didn't even know if Tracey could even hear her.  
Carla stayed faithfully by Tracey's side, determined not to leave him for anything. She held his hand and played with his hair. She also talked to him and let him know that she was there and just how much she loved him. As upsetting as the situation was, the one hope that Carla had to hold onto was that eventually her love for Tracey might be the turning point in this situation. Then Carla let her emotions get the better of her and she began to cry as she continued her vigil.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in the waiting room, the others were wondering when they were going to get clearance to go and see Tracey. It was a very frustrating time for them because they knew that their friends needed them and there was nothing they could do by sitting around in the waiting room. Just then a nurse came in to talk to them.  
"I just wanted to come and let you know that you can see Tracey now. But only one at a time for now. Your friends need your support right now."  
"Okay. Thank you very much." Delia said as the others began chattering among themselves.  
"Well, who's going to go in first?" Brock asked.  
"Yeah. We really need to decide. I know we won't be able to stay long each turn but it will be good for Tracey to know that we're all here for him." Ash pointed out.  
"I think I should go in first. I have an idea that may make a difference. It may not work but at this point anything is worth a try." Professor Oak said.  
"Okay. That's the way we'll do it then. While you're gone we'll try to get an order worked out." Delia said and the others agreed.  
"I'll let you know what happens." Professor Oak said as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Carla was beginning to think that she was going to go out of her mind. The man that she loved was fighting to stay alive and there was very little that she could do to help him. She kept looking at the monitors wishing that she could understand what the readings said. Just then a head poked in the door causing Carla to turn around.  
"Sorry if I startled you." Professor Oak said quietly.  
"You didn't. I'm just a little on edge right now. I've been wracking my brain trying to come up with something that might make a difference. I just can't stand to see Tracey like this." Carla admitted.  
"Well, I have something that I think might help. I have Tracey's Pokeballs with me and I thought that if we let Tracey's Pokemon out then it might make a positive impact on his condition."  
"I think that's a great idea. It's at least worth a try anyway. Let's do it."  
Professor Oak then dropped the four Pokeballs on the floor and Marill, Venonat, Scyther and Buddy appeared in front of them. Marill, Venonat and Buddy were carefully lifted onto the bed and Scyther flew over to stand by Tracey's head protectively.  
"Tracey, we're all here for you. We're going to stay right here with you until you're able to walk out of here with us. You need to wake up and come back to the people who love and care about you. All of your Pokemon are here and I'm going to leave their Pokeballs with Carla so that they can stay close by you." Professor Oak said.  
"This is a very frustrating situation. It seems like nothing works to have an impact on Tracey's condition. I just wish that he'd open his eyes and tell me that everything is going to be okay." Carla said. She was getting very upset that no matter what they tried the readings on the monitors remained the same.  
"We need to just give it time. Tracey has suffered a very serious injury. It may take a while for him to regain consciousness but the one thing that can help him is having you and all of his Pokemon around him. All that love is bound to have a positive impact on his condition." Professor Oak tried to reassure her.  
"I know. I'm not going to go anywhere until Tracey wakes up. He needs me and I don't intend on leaving his side for even a moment. If our situations were reversed I know that he wouldn't leave me."  
"You're right about that. Well, I'm going to go now and see who's going to be coming in to see Tracey now. The nurse said that we have to come in one at a time."  
"Okay. I'll be here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Professor Oak arrived back in the waiting room, the others were waiting anxiously for him to return. They wanted to know his take on Tracey's condition.  
"So how's Tracey doing?" Delia asked.  
"He looks pretty rough. Carla's taking it pretty hard too. I think it's finally starting to catch up to her. She said that she's not leaving until Tracey wakes up. I hope that this situation turns out for the best."  
"Well I'm going to go and see Tracey now." Ash said.  
"Okay. Just let me tell you, Tracey is in really rough shape. It caught me off guard when I went in there." Professor Oak said.  
"Thanks for the warning. This is something that I need to do. Being here for Carla now is a way that I can repay Tracey for being there for Misty during my situation. Not to mention that Tracey is one of my best friends." Ash said as he walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Ash walked in the room, he saw Carla sitting by Tracey's side. It was heart wrenching for Ash to see one of his dearest friends in this condition. It was also upsetting to him to see Carla so distressed. Ash carefully approached Carla and quietly spoke to her.  
"Hey. I heard that Professor Oak brought Tracey's Pokemon here to be close to him. Is it having any effect on him." Ash asked.  
"Not really. I don't think he even knows that we're here. That's what upsets me. I can be here for Tracey and talk to him and his Pokemon can stand watch over him but I don't know if it's even helping Tracey at all." Carla sighed.  
"I'm sure that Tracey knows we're all here for him. I understand that you're frustrated but you need to keep your cool. If you get upset it may end up hurting Tracey's recovery." Ash said quietly as he approached Tracey's hospital bed. "Hey, Trace. It's Ash. I don't know if you can hear me now, bud, but I want you to know that you don't need to worry about Carla. We're going to take care of her until you're back on your feet again. All you need to concentrate on is coming back to us. We're all pulling for you to get better."  
"I just realized that it is going to be really hard once Tracey's family gets here tomorrow. They just suffered a very big loss and now they have to deal with this. I know this is going to be hard on Tracey's brother and sister because they look up to Tracey so much but it's going to be the worst for his father because of the rocky past that he and Tracey have had." Carla said sadly.  
"We'll all have to be supportive of Tracey's family too. This situation is hard on all of us. All we can do right now though is what we're doing right now. Listen, I'm going to go now and let Misty come in and see you two. We're all pulling for Tracey."  
"Thanks. I really appreciate all of the support you're all giving me. There's no way I'd be able to handle this on my own." Carla said as Ash headed back for the waiting room.  
As soon as Ash was gone, Carla immediately turned her attention back to Tracey. She suddenly got an idea that may help Tracey know she was there for him. She remembered a song that her mother used to sing to her whenever she was scared or upset. It was a song about always having someone there for you when you're in trouble.  
"Do you want to hear a song, sweetheart? This is a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl. It's about a lost little boy and a Rapidash." Carla whispered. Then she took Tracey's hand and began singing softly to him.  
  
A little boy going home one day,  
Headed into the forest and lost his way.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful Rapidash came,  
And placed the boy on his back.  
When the boy asked why it was there,  
The Rapidash revealed it had come to take him home.  
  
When they reached the house the Rapidash said,  
Remember there is always someone there for you.  
  
Some years later, on a lonely road,  
A man came across a lost little girl.  
  
Crying and scared,  
And all alone.  
  
As he lifted her up and carried her home,  
He spoke some familiar old words.  
  
He quietly whispered don't be blue,  
There is always someone there for you.  
  
When Misty opened the door to Tracey's hospital room, it tugged at her heart to hear Carla singing to him. After taking a minute to swallow the lump forming in her throat, Misty walked over and approached Carla.  
"How are you holding up?" Misty asked as Carla finished her song.  
"I'm okay. I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?" Carla asked.  
"Just a few minutes. I heard you singing to Tracey. That song was very pretty. Did you make it up?"  
"No. My mother used to sing that song to me when I was a little girl whenever I would get upset to comfort me. I thought that it might give Tracey a little comfort now."  
"That's beautiful. Tracey is very lucky to have you here for him. It's bound to be beneficial to have all that love around him." Misty said.  
"I love Tracey with all my heart. I would do anything to make this better for him." Carla said.  
"Hi, Tracey. You have to get better. Carla's waiting for you to wake up and so are all of your friends. We all love you Tracey and we want you to come out of this. I know you're strong and if anyone can bounce back from this, you can. Your Pokemon are pulling for you too."  
"I appreciate all of the support that you guys are giving Tracey. Even though I'm not sure Tracey can hear us or if he even knows we're here, I've got a feeling that he can sense all of the love and support around him." Carla said.  
"I know he can. I have to go now. The others still want to come and see Tracey. Don't worry, I think Tracey knows you're here." Misty said reassuringly as she turned and headed back to the waiting room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Misty arrived back in the waiting room, the others saw the tears in her eyes and became instantly concerned. They were afraid that something had happened to Tracey. Ash immediately went to Misty and hugged her.  
"What's the matter, Mist? Did something happen to Tracey?" Ash asked.  
"No. Tracey's condition is still the same. It's just when I walked in the room, Carla was singing to Tracey. It was the most beautiful, touching thing I've ever seen." Misty explained.  
"Oh. I'm sure things like that are bound to have a positive influence on him. Is Carla holding up okay? This has got to be tearing her apart."  
"So do you think that I could go in now and see Tracey? I'd like to try and give him a few words of encouragement." Brock asked.  
"Yeah, I think so. I think that Carla could use a few of your famous words of encouragement too. It may do a little to boost her spirits."  
"Okay. I'll be back in a while." Brock said and headed out into the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Brock approached Tracey's room, he stood there for a moment trying to settle his nerves before he opened the door. He entered the room quietly as to avoid startling Carla and when he walked in she turned around and looked at him sadly.  
"Hi, Brock."  
"Hey. Are you doing okay? I know this has got to be terrible for you. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Brock asked.  
"Not unless you can bring Tracey out of this or teleport us back in time and change this entire thing, I'm afraid." Carla said matter of factly.  
"Now you know I can't do that, no matter how much I wish I could. But what I can do is give you some words of encouragement. I know that this situation is an absolute nightmare and you would give anything to change it but since you can't there is something that you can do to make it better."  
"I don't see how I can do anything to make this better. I don't have that much power."  
"Actually, you do. You're doing a lot by just being here by Tracey's side when he needs you the most. Misty told us that when she walked in you were singing to Tracey. Hearing your voice and having you tell him how much you love him is what he needs right now."  
"I know you're right, Brock. It's just that this whole thing is so frustrating. I want nothing more than for Tracey to wake up and tell me that everything is all right. It seems like nothing I do works even though I know in my heart that it has to be making some difference."  
"I understand how you must feel. If I were in your position I don't think I'd be able to hold it together. You have to know that you aren't alone right now and neither is Tracey. We're all here for both of you. Now I'm going to see if I can give this guy some encouragement." Brock began as he approached the bed and laid a hand on Tracey's shoulder. "Hey, pal. I know that if anyone can come through this situation, you can. You are a very strong person and you have been an inspiration to me on more than one occasion. Plus you have a pretty lady here who's waiting faithfully for you. So you need to wake up soon. You've got people and Pokemon alike who need you. Your time isn't up yet because there are more people who need your inspiration."  
"Thanks, Brock. That was a very nice thing to say." Carla said.  
"Well I meant every word of what I said. I'm going to go ahead and go back now. You hang in there and remember what I said." Brock said as he gave Carla a hug and walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Brock walked back into the waiting room looking on edge and a little pale. Angelica noticed this and immediately went to his side. It was obvious that seeing Tracey's condition had seriously impacted him.  
"Honey, what's the matter?" Angelica asked.  
"It's nothing. It's just that seeing Tracey like that hit me sort of weird. You never think that you'll ever live to see a situation like this one. Carla is taking this really hard. I'm worried about her. I don't know how long she can hold it together like she is." Brock said.  
"I understand how she feels from the time that you were in the hospital helping Ash. I never thought that I would live to see that situation and it was very hard for me to hold it together and be strong even though I knew that was what I needed to do. I'm going to go in there now and talk to her and see if I can't offer her a little bit of comfort."  
"That's a good idea. Maybe you can help her keep it together. I know she needs all the help she can get right now." Misty agreed.  
"I know. I'll be back." Angelica said as she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Angelica walked in the room to find Carla crying softly by Tracey's side. It upset her to see her friend so upset so Angelica walked quietly over to Carla and put an arm around her.  
"Are you okay, honey?" Angelica asked.  
"Yeah. It's just that this whole thing is so hard. Tracey doesn't deserve to be going through this. To think that just this morning Tracey and I were working on our wedding plans and now he's fighting to stay alive. Why do bad things happen to such good people?" Carla said as she looked up and dried her eyes.  
"I wish I had an answer to that but none of us do. Accidents happen and sometimes there is nothing that you can do. But trust me when I say that what you're doing now is the best possible thing you can do. You are what Tracey needs the most right now." Angelica said as she hugged Carla.  
"I know. It's just that this whole thing is so unfair and so hard."  
"Hey there, Tracey. You need to fight to come out of this. Carla really needs you to come back to her. Plus you have four Pokemon who need their trainer. You have 100% support behind you."  
"Thanks for the support, Angelica. I don't think I could have held it together this long without you guys."  
"Hey, that's what friends do. They help each other in times of need. We wouldn't be anywhere else right now when you need us the most." Angelica confirmed.  
"I really appreciate that. It means a lot to me to have everyone here. You guys are really helping me be strong for Tracey. Thank you so much for being here." Carla said quietly as she hugged Angelica.  
"You're welcome. Well, I'm going to go now and tell Delia that she can come in now. Hang in there and stay strong." Angelica said as she turned and headed out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Angelica arrived back in the waiting room, Brock approached her and put his arms around her. It startled him when he noticed that Angelica was trembling.  
"Are you okay, Angelica?" Brock asked.  
"I'm fine. It's just that being here and seeing the situation that Carla and Tracey are in brings back bad memories." Angelica said.  
"Yeah, I know. It wasn't all that long ago that we were here facing another rough situation. I just hope that this one turns out as well."  
"It will. We have to think positive and believe that Tracey has what it takes to come out of this just the way he was before. If we lose faith in him then he may not survive. This situation is a rough one but we have to give Tracey our strength." Ash said.  
"Ash is right. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if we'd lost confidence in Ash and Brock when they were in the hospital. We knew that they needed our strength and even though we were scared to death for them we never stopped believing that they would be all right. Let's not let this situation be any different." Misty agreed.  
"I agree with Ash. Right now I'm going to go and see Tracey and check to see if there is anything I can do for Carla." Delia said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Carla was sitting by Tracey's side, holding his hand and talking to him. She was determined that she was not going to move an inch until Tracey opened his eyes.  
"Hey, sweetheart. I was just thinking about the day you and I met. How it all started by my tripping over you because I wasn't watching where I was going. I know I've never told you this before but I was surprised that you would take a liking to a clumsy person like me. I'm so glad that you did and that we ended up falling in love. Actually I fell in love with you after about five minutes. I'll never forget that night that you were part of that stage show just to impress me. I had never known a person that would go to so much trouble for me. Honey, you have to come back to me. You are my entire world and I don't think I could go on living without you."  
"Hopefully you won't have to." Delia said, causing Carla to whip around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
"It's okay. I've been really jumpy since we got here. I still can't believe that this is really happening. It all just seems like a bad dream." Carla said softly.  
"I know how you feel. It's not easy to see someone you love so much in the condition that Tracey is in. But you have to remember that he's getting the best possible care. The doctors here will do everything that they can to bring Tracey back to us. This situation is very hard for all of us but like Ash said earlier, you can't lose hope. Tracey is depending on your strength to give him strength."  
"I know he does. Believe me, that's the only thing that's helping me keep it together. I just hope that I'm actually doing something by just sitting here with Tracey. I've been talking to him and singing to him but it just doesn't seem like I'm doing much good at all. Nothing I do seems to have any sort of effect."  
"The one thing that you have to believe is that Tracey is fighting his hardest to come back to you. I know how much he loves you and how much he's looking forward to marrying you and making you his wife. There's no way that he's going to give up on that when he wants it so badly. Besides, love is a very powerful thing. You never know what it can do in tough situations." Delia was trying to be reassuring as best she knew how. She could only imagine what Carla was going through. She then walked quietly over to the bed and covered Tracey's hand with her own. "Tracey. I know you can hear me, dear. You really need to hurry up and come back to us. Carla is worried sick about you and so are your friends. Your family is going to be here in the morning and they need you as well. There are so many people around you right now who love you. Do your best to get better and just know that we are all pulling for you."  
"Thank you, Delia. I know it means a lot for Tracey to hear so much positive encouragement from the people who mean a lot to him. I just hope that soon it starts to make some difference in his condition." Carla whispered sadly.  
"I'm sure it will. It's getting late so I'm going to go back to the waiting room with the others now. Please try and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be another hard day when Tracey's family gets here." Delia said quietly as she squeezed Carla's shoulder and turned to leave the room.  
"I know it's going to be hard. It's definitely not something that I'm looking forward to at all. Tracey's family love him so much and it's going to be horrible for them to see him in this condition." Carla thought as she laid her head down on the pillow beside Tracey's and closed her eyes. She fell asleep thinking about how she was going to help Tracey's family when they arrived in the morning.  
  
A/N: Hey fans. I know it's taken me an eternity to finish this chapter but things have been hectic in my life. I was studying for a nursing entrance exam, I have a third shift job and to make things worse my keyboard on my computer completely malfunctioned a couple of weeks ago and I just got it replaced. I promise to be a little quicker in finishing and uploading the next chapter. Until next time, friends. 


End file.
